


Caught by a Butterfly

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Shoes, Shopping, Short and Sweet: Just like Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei travel with Gou to the city for visting and Shopping. (Title better then drabble?///Maybe...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught by a Butterfly

A warm breeze drifted though the group as they walked together on the sidewalk, the sun was beating down making it feel like summer. Gou was talking adamantly to her friend while Rei and Nagisa walked a few passes behind, both trying their best not to be so aware of the other walking so close.

Nagisa's pink eyes slid over the shops along their stroll and fixed on something. Nagisa's hand found Rei sleeve without much thought as he gave it a little tug and pointed.

His best friend looked at him curiously, following the blonds other hand as he pointed toward what caught his eye. Once Rei looked back Nagisa beamed at him and pulled a little harder on the sleeve he'd yet to let go. Prompting his handsome friend to go closer to the window display.

“They're sooo beautiful!” he exclaimed as he peered though the glass, he could also see Rei's smile from his reflection though he didn't think this best friend knew this.

On display where a delightful pair of sandals, tan in color with purple soles and lilac butterflies sporadically on the crisscross straps. He didn't have to look at them long to know they where perfect, he'd love them and wear them everywhere.

The girls noticed them and walked back towards them, Gou's said, “Oh, I've heard of this place! Doesn't it give it's proceeds to something.. Junko?” she look over at her friend who nodded and replied, “Yes, breast cancer research I believe.” Rei looked at Nagisa and smiled, “We can wait for you if you want to buy the sandals.” 

The three of them had decided to make a day of it when Gou's friend invited her to visit to. Rei needed to go to town anyway and Nagisa had a big list of things his mother wanted so they had tagged along with her.

“Oh- I don't know- they're very nice- but I still have so many things to pick up.”

Re-justing her shoulder bag Junko asked, “Are you buying them for your girlfriend? Or for you?”

Nagisa let go of Rei's sleeve and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Go on Nagisa-kun- splurge a little- that's what going to the city is about!” Gou encourged him.

Rei tilted his head slightly at Nagisa and said,“You like them go buy them. Here.” rocking sideways onto one hip he pulled some yen from his jeans, handing it to the blond. 

Nagisa trilled, “It's alright Rei-chan- you don't have-” the money was placed right in his palm and Rei curled the blonds fingerer's over it. The tingle sensation started in his hand and traveled throughout his body. Looking up his eyes met purple at once, locked in the moment by them.

They where both pulled from the moment by the sound of Junko's phone ringing.

Nagisa smiled and took the opportunity to walk into the shop. 

“Welcome!” called the young girl tending the counter. “How can I help you?”

“Hi!” Nagisa said cheerfully, “I saw the sandals in the window.” The girl nodded, her sandy hair swaying with the motion. “Oh yes we just got those in. What size?” Nagisa followed the girl as she went to the wall where boxes of shoes where stacked neatly in shelves. “Nine- and half please.”

A little bit later he came out carrying the stores signature bag. “Thanks Rei-chan! It'll be warm enough to wear them soon too!” Rei's smile was so bright Nagisa felt like lacing their fingers together.

“A friend of mine called and invited us to lunch.” Junko said happily, “other wise I would have gone in with you.”

“We'd be in there all day if you did.” Gou teased, “Good choice.”

Smiling Junko said, “Well, lets go meet her- how do the shoes fit Nagisa-kun?”

“Perfect. The sales lady was very nice and helpful.”Nagisa replied as they began walking again.

Rei not being shy about taking his hand as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
